Notebook
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Kagerou Project x Reader]; aku dan kamu, kita catat semua yang kita alami di dalam sebuah buku.
1. Kano Shuuya

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil memegang dua buah plastik di kedua tangan, berusaha menghindari genangan air yang ada di tanah. Kido menyuruhku untuk berbelanja karna persediaan makanan sudah hampir habis. Tapi sayangnya, dia menyuruhku untuk pergi sendirian karna nampaknya yang lain sedang ada urusan.

"Kumohon jangan hujan.." Aku bergumam sambil melihat ke langit. Warna abu-abu menghiasi langit, membuat suasana menjadi suram. Bukan suasana yang kuinginkan.

Suara rintik hujan mulai terdengar dan aku menyipitkan mataku, kembali melihat ke depan dan langsung berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sepatu sneakers yang kupakai berhentakan dengan genangan air dan aku mengangkat plastik yang sedang kubawa agar tidak basah. Kido bisa membunuhku kalau semua ini jadi tidak bisa dimakan..

"[Name]-chan! Cepat kesini!" Aku melihat ke arah suara itu. Terlihat Kano-kun yang melambaikan tangannya sambil berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan payung yang dia pegang.

"K-Kenapa kamu disini, K-Kano-kun?" Aku bertanya sambil berusaha mengendalikan nafasku yang terengah-engah. Kano tertawa melihatku, dan aku langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pftt—Maaf, maaf! Kido menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu." Kano-kun berkata sambil tersenyum senang, membuatku wajahku berubah merah. Aku memalingkan pandanganku dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu, membuatnya senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Are? Apa [Name]-chan tersipu malu~?" Dia bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Aku bisa merasakan darah naik ke wajahku yang pasti jadi semerah tomat.

"Berisik!" Aku berteriak sambil tetap memalingkan pandanganku darinya. Tapi percuma saja, karna Kano-kun memegang daguku, membuat mataku bertatapan dengan matanya yang berwarna kuning.

"Tapi, kamu sangat manis saat malu seperti ini~" Kano-kun berkata dan aku merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Itu bukan sentuhan yang kasar, melainkan perlahan dan lembut.

"A-Apa yang.." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa menyentuh bibirku. Kano-kun terlihat senang dan menunjuk ke langit.

"Aku selalu ingin berciuman di bawah pelangi~" Aku melihat ke atas. Terlihat jelas cahaya tujuh warna yang menghiasi birunya langit. Sepertinya hujan tadi berhenti tanpa kusadari. Saat aku kembali memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Kano-kun, mukaku kembali menjadi merah.

"Ahaha, kamu memang manis, [Name]-chan~!" Dia berkata sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"J-Jadi maksudmu kamu hanya menciumku karna kamu ingin berciuman di bawah pelangi? Hanya itu alasannya?!" Aku berkata dengan sedikit keras. Kano-kun mengedipkan matanya, dan kembali tertawa.

"Apa yang k-kamu tertawakan?!"

"Tentu saja aku ingin berciuman di bawah pelangi. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Aku bertanya dengan penasaran. Kano-kun memasang wajah misteriusnya, sambil berkata "Rahasia~!"

_...Yang lebih kuinginkan adalah berciuman denganmu~_


	2. Konoha

"Konoha, apa kamu ingin melakukan sesuatu?" Aku bertanya kepada laki-laki albino itu.

"Mm.." Dia menggumam sambil tetap bermain-main dengan boneka triceraptor miliknya. Aku menghela nafas dan bersender di sofa. Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan menyadari kalau hanya ada aku dan Konoha disini. Yah, tidak seperti itu adalah sebuah masalah. ..

Di ruangan hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang berbunyi setiap detiknya. Konoha masih sibuk dengan bonekanya dan aku hanya melihatnya dengan bosan, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"[Name].." Aku mengedipkan mataku saat Konoha mulai berbicara. Jadi sekarang dia ingin berbicara denganku?

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar.." Dan hilanglah semua harapanku.

"Hah.. Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu. Apa yang kamu inginkan?" Aku bertanya kepada Konoha yang terlihat segera ingin menjawab, tapi aku memotongnya.

"Kita tidak bisa membuat negima disini." Konoha mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya, dan aku harus memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan matanya yang berbinar.

"[Name].. Tolong?" Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang—Ah! Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh mengalah begitu saja!

"Tidak berarti tidak, Konoha. Walaupun begitu, aku bisa membuatkanmu omurice." Mata Konoha kembali berbinar seperti anak-anak, dan dia mengangguk. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Nasinya ada di rice cooker. Telurnya masih di kulkas.. Kita masih perlu bawang—Ah, apa kita punya saus tomat?" Aku bergumam sambil berjalan ke kabinet. Saat aku berjongkok dan akan membuka kabinet itu, tiba-tiba listriknya mati.

"Kyaa!" Aku berteriak kaget. Dapur yang tadinya terang, berubah menjadi gelap gulita hanya dalam waktu singkat. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun selain suara nafasku yang tidak teratur. Aku berusaha mencari Konoha dalam kegelapan, tapi dia tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

Aku mulai gemetaran karna takut. Ya, kegelapan ini membuatku takut, dan aku sendirian disini membuatku semakin ketakutan. Dimana Konoha?

Aku merapatkan jarak antara kaki dan badanku sambil menutup telingaku. Suara petir dan kilat mulai terdengar, membuat ruangan terang untuk sesaat, dan kembali gelap. Aku mengedipkan mataku saat aku melihat siluet seseorang di pintu dapur.

"K-Konoha?" Aku bertanya untuk memastikan. Saat tidak ada yang menjawab, aku bisa merasakan air mata mulai mengalir di wajahku. Tiba-tiba, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Tangan orang itu menyentuh pipiku, menghapus air mata yang tadinya mengalir.

"Tenang saja, [Name]. Aku ada disini." Walaupun dia mengatakan ini dengan nada datar, aku bisa merasakan kalau Konoha berusaha menenangkanku. Tubuhku yang tadinya menggigil ketakutan, mulai menjadi rileks dan tenang.

Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat Konoha, dan dia berwajah datar seperti biasanya. Tapi aku bisa melihat ujung bibirnya yang sedikit mengarah ke atas, tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

"Terima kasih, Konoha." Aku berkata dengan suara kecil. Konoha hanya mengangguk dan tetap memelukku, membuatku yang baru sadar tentang hal ini berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

_...Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu._


	3. Kokonose Haruka

"Haruka, apa yang sedang kamu gambar?" Aku bertanya sambil melihat laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum dengan senang, menyembunyikan buku gambar ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Ini belum selesai. Lagipula, ini kejutan untukmu, [Name]!" Haruka berkata dengan senang, membuat wajahku berubah merah.

"K-Kejutan?" Tanyaku bingung. Setauku hari ulang tahunku masih jauh, dan tidak ada perayaan lainnya..

"Mm, jadi tunggu saja!" Aku mengangguk setuju, dan kembali duduk di kursi.

Aku dan Haruka ada di kelas, mengerjakan tugas yang belum kami selesaikan. Takane pulang lebih dulu dengan buru-buru, berkata sesuatu tentang game yang belum diselesaikan. Kami berdua duduk bersebelahan di kelas, mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dengan keheningan yang nyaman.

"Ah! Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini semua dalam satu hari!" Aku berkata sambil menaruh kepalaku di meja, menyerah. Haruka berdiri dari kursinya, dan dia melihatku dengan sedikit khawatir. Setelah melihat tugas yang sedang kukerjakan, dia tersenyum sambil melihatku.

"Apa mau kubantu? Itu sejarah kan?" Aku mengangguk dan kembali melihat ke tugas yang sedang kukerjakan.

Haruka membantuku menjawab beberapa soal yang tidak bisa kujawab. Menurutku, dia cocok menjadi guru—Ah, tapi Haruka suka menggambar kan? Kalau begitu dia juga cocok menjadi pelukis..

"[Name]?" Aku mengedipkan mata, sadar dari pikiranku untuk melihat Haruka tepat ada di depanku. Wajahku langsung berubah merah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Haruka.

"H-Haruka?" Aku bertanya dengan gugup. Dia melihatku dengan bingung dan sedikit khawatir.

"Apa kamu punya demam? Mukamu merah.." Haruka menempelkan dahinya tepat ke dahiku, membuat kami saling bertatapan. Wajahku semakin merah karna ini, tapi Haruka masih terlihat bingung.

"Hmm.. Kamu tidak punya demam. Tapi kenapa mukamu merah?"

"H-Haruka.. B-Bisa kamu menjauh? Kamu t-terlalu dekat.." Haruka mengedipkan matanya sadar, dan dia menjauh dariku sambil tertawa kecil, membuatku menghela nafas lega.

Setelah itu, aku mengerjakan tugasku sendiri, dan Haruka melanjutkan apa yang dia gambar. Aku melihat ke luar jendela dan menyangga kepalaku dengan tangan kiri. Bisa terlihat bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya, meyakinkan kalau ini adalah musim semi.

"[Name]! [Name]!" Aku mendengar panggilan Haruka dan berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Haruka?" Dia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan buku gambarnya. Disana, terlihat gambarku yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas.

"Sudah selesai! Ini kejutan untukmu, [Name]!" Kata Haruka sambil memegang tanganku. Wajahku kembali berubah semerah tomat, dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari Haruka.

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu menyukainya?" Tanya Haruka dengan senang. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, sebagian karna senang dan sebagian lagi karna malu. Haruka melihatku dengan bingung, memiringkan kepalanya sambil melihatku.

"[Name]..?" Aku merasa bersalah karna tidak segera menjawab, tapi mukaku sekarang pasti sangat merah, dan aku tidak mau Haruka melihat ini.

"Gambarmu sangat bagus, Haruka. Terima kasih.." Aku menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

Saat aku ingin berbalik, aku bisa merasakan tangan seseorang memegang tanganku. Haruka melihatku dengan senyum senangnya, dan aku melihat Haruka dengan sedikit terkejut. Setelah tau apa maksud Haruka, aku tersenyum kecil, memegang tangannya kembali dengan erat.

_...Jangan takut untuk memperlihatkan emosimu, karna aku menerimamu apa adanya._


	4. Seto Kousuke

"Hah..." Aku menghela nafas sambil terus berjalan. Hari ini, semuanya sibuk. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Seto pergi ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka, tapi dia harus pergi bekerja. Jangan salah sangka! A-Aku h-hanya ingin d-ditemani seseorang!

Yah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesana sendirian. Bukan ide yang bagus, karna aku melihat couple dimana-mana. Berpegangan tangan, tersenyum satu sama lain, bahkan ada yang berciuman—Ini taman bermain atau taman couple?!

"Ah! [Name]-chan~!" Aku mendengar suara Kano—Eh? Kano?

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini~" Aku melihat Kano yang sedang berpegangan dengan Kido. Perempuan berambut hijau itu menutupi wajahnya dengan hoodie ungu yang dipakainya. Tapi, aku masih bisa melihat warna merah yang ada di wajahnya.

"Bukankah kalian berkata kalau kalian berdua akan berbelanja?" Tanyaku bingung. Kano hanya tersenyum, dan Kido semakin merah.

"S-Si bodoh ini memutuskan untuk pergi kesini! Aku t-tidak mengusulkan apa-apa!"

"Eh? Tapi kenapa kamu ikut, Kido~?" Kano bertanya dengan sedikit menggoda. Kido yang malu, akhirnya memukul Kano tepat di perutnya, menyebabkan laki-laki berambut pirang itu tergeletak di tanah.

"[Name], apa kamu mencari Seto?" Pertanyaan Kido membuatku tersipu malu. Seakan tertarik dengan ini, Kano langsung bangun dan melihatku sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, [Name] sudah suka Seto sejak lama kan~?" Kano bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak—Maksudku iya.. Tapi bukan begitu!" Aku berteriak malu. Mereka berdua hanya melihatku dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajah.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?!"

"Ahaha, kalau begitu akan kuberi satu petunjuk, [Name]-chan!" Kano berkata dengan senang sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara, membuat pose yang dramatis.

"Seto ada disini. Jadi, berjuanglah." Kata Kido sambil tersenyum senang. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berwajah semerah tomat.

S-Seto ada disini? Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengannya? Tadi aku memang berharap datang kesini dengan Seto, tapi kalau dia benar-benar ada—Ah! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, [Name]! Bersyukurlah karna dia ada disini!

"Ah, [Name]!" Aku berbalik dan langsung melihat.. Eeh?! S-Seto?!

"H-Halo, Seto..." Aku berkata dengan gugup. Seto terlihat bingung, tapi dia tetap tersenyum dengan senang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, s-sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kesini. Tapi..."

"Ah! Begitu ya! Maaf, aku masih bekerja. Bagaimana kalau besok kita kesini?"

"K-Kalau kamu sibuk, lebih baik tidak usah! Lagipula, aku sudah kesini, ahaha..." Aku berkata sambil tertawa gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Seto melihatku dengan serius, membuatku semakin gugup dan wajahku mulai merah. Tiba-tiba, dia menarik tanganku dan kami berdua berjalan entah kemana.

"S-Seto? Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku dengan bingung. Karna Seto masih memegang tanganku, wajahku semakin merah. Dia berhenti di depan kantor manajemen amusement park, dan disana sepertinya ada bos dari Seto.

"Ah, Seto-kun! Tugasmu berjalan baik seperti biasa!" Dia berkata sambil tersenyum senang. Tapi setelah melihat Seto bersamaku, dia terlihat bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak [Name] jalan-jalan! Tolong biarkan aku libur untuk hari ini!" Seto berkata sambil membungkuk, membuatku terkejut.

"S-Seto! Kamu tidak perlu—"

"Ahaha! Apa ini pacarmu? Kamu laki-laki yang beruntung, Seto-kun. Tentu saja, kamu boleh mengambil hari libur. Lagipula kamu sudah bekerja keras beberapa hari ini!" Bosnya Seto berkata sambil tertawa senang. P-Pacar? Aku b-bukan pacarnya Seto!

"Terima kasih!" Seto berkata dengan senang dan dia langsung pergi, masih memegang tanganku.

"Apa kamu yakin kalau itu baik-baik—" Kata-kataku dipotong lagi, sekarang oleh Seto yang menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Ini demi [Name], jadi ini bukan masalah! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Seto berkata sambil tersenyum senang, membuat wajahku berubah semerah tomat.

_...Kalau demi kamu, aku akan melakukan apapun._


	5. Kisaragi Shintaro

"Cepatlah, Shintaro!" Aku berteriak ke laki-laki berjaket merah yang berada di belakangku itu. Shintaro berlari ke arahku, dan langsung menaruh kedua tangannya di lutut.

Kami berdua baru saja selesai membeli beberapa gelas untuk mengganti gelas yang dipecahkan Mary. Untungnya bagi Shintaro, Ene memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dan tetap di markas. Tapi, kurasa Ene tidak ingin ikut karna hal ini terlalu menyusahkan.

"K-Kenapa kamu bisa j-jalan secepat itu, [Name]?" Dia bertanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sambil menaruh plastik berisi gelas yang dia bawa.

"Itu hanya karna kamu terlalu lambat, NEET-kun." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum, dan Shintaro melihatku dengan kesal.

"J-Jangan... panggil aku... NEET..." Shintaro berkata sambil berdiri dan mengambil kembali plastiknya.

Langit mulai berubah gelap, dan matahari mulai terbenam. Sepertinya, tanpa sadar kami berdua berbelanja selama beberapa jam. Semoga Kido tidak akan marah saat kami sampai di markas...

Saat aku melihat sekeliling, aku baru sadar akan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ne, Shintaro..."

"Apa?" Tanya Shintaro bingung.

"Bukankah itu bisnya?" Aku berkata sambil menunjuk ke halte bis. Disana, terlihat bis yang akan berangkat. Shintaro terbelak dan langsung menarik tanganku, membuat wajahku berubah sedikit merah. Kami berlari ke halte bis, tapi itu sudah terlambat.

"Ah..." Shintaro berkata dengan kecewa dan duduk di kursi yang ada di halte. Aku melihat jadwal bis, dan sepertinya bis yang selanjutnya datang 2 jam lagi.

"Kita harus menunggu 2 jam lagi, Shintaro." Aku berkata sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ene tidak ada, tapi keadaanku malah semakin buruk..." Perkataan Shintaro membuatku kesal.

"Apa itu berarti kamu bilang kalau aku membawa nasib buruk?" Tanyaku kepada Shintaro. Dia melihat wajahku yang kesal, dan keringat langsung mengucur dari kepalanya.

"M-Maaf." Shintaro berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Matahari terbenam, dan udaranya mulai dingin. Berbeda dengan Shintaro, aku tidak memakai jaket. Aku mulai mengusapkan kedua tanganku, berusaha menghangatkan diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu di atas kepalaku. Saat aku melihatnya, terlihat warna merah dari jaket milik Shintaro. Aku berbalik, melihat Shintaro yang wajahnya semerah tomat. Dia melihatku dengan malu, dan mulai berbicara.

"Kalau kamu sakit, aku yang akan disalahkan. I-Ini bukan karna aku khawatir." Dia berkata dengan gugup.

"Tsuntaro." Aku menggoda Shintaro, dan dia langsung memalingkan kepalanya. Untungnya, hal itu membuat Shintaro tidak bisa melihat aku yang memegang jaketnya dengan erat sambil tersenyum senang.

_...Aku peduli denganmu, karna kamu berharga bagiku._


	6. Amamiya Hibiya

"Ne, Hibiya-kun. Apa kamu suka musim panas? Atau kamu benci musim panas?" Aku melihat Hibiya-kun yang agak tegang setelah pertanyaanku. Walaupun begitu, dengan wajah serius dia menjawab,

"Tidak. Aku benci musim panas."

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau musim dingin?" Aku bertanya sambil mulai menggerakkan kakiku, membuat ayunan yang kududuki mulai bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang. Hibiya-kun ada di sebelahku, sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tadi.

"Tidak juga—Eh, kenapa kamu menanyakan hal ini? Bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri, [Name]?"

"Aku... tidak benci musim panas. Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka musim dingin." Aku berkata sambil melihat Hibiya-kun dan tersenyum, membuat wajahnya berubah sedikit merah.

"Jawabanmu membingungkan. Lagipula, apa perbedaan dari tidak suka dan benci? Sama saja kan?" Hibiya berkata sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja itu berbeda! Dengarkan senseimu ini."

"S-Sensei?"

"Kamu bisa 'tidak suka' banyak hal; seperti sayuran, sekolah, pr, hari yang panas, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi, kamu hanya bisa membenci satu hal." Aku berkata sambil melompat dari ayunan dan berdiri di depan Hibiya-kun. "Jadi, kamu tidak suka musim panas atau benci musim panas? Yang mana?"

Setelah penjelasanku, Hibiya-kun berwajah seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Aku menunggu beberapa saat, dan akhirnya Hibiya-kun melihat ke arahku sambil berkata, "Tetap saja, aku benci musim panas."

Untuk sesaat, wajahku berubah sedih. Tapi aku kembali memasang senyuman di wajahku. Yah, Hibiya-kun memang sangat peduli dengan Hiyori-chan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu...

"[Name]?" Suara Hibiya-kun membuatku sadar dari pikiran.

"A-Ahaha, aku h-hanya sedang berpikir!" Aku berkata sambil tertawa gugup. Aku tidak mengatakan itu dengan keras, iya kan?

"Baiklah..."

Setelah itu, kami ada dalam keheningan; tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Secara tidak sengaja, aku melihat kucing hitam yang sedang berjalan dengan pelan. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, saat tiba-tiba kucing itu berlari pergi menjauh. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kucing itu pergi dan ikut berlari, meninggalkan Hibiya-kun yang berwajah panik dan sedikit takut.

"[Name], tunggu dulu!" Aku menghiraukan panggilan Hibiya-kun dan tetap berlari. Kucing itu berlari ke arah jalan raya dan pergi sampai ke seberang jalan. Aku yang terlalu fokus dengan kucing itu, dan tidak sadar kalau lampu penyebrangan yang tadinya hijau berubah menjadi merah.

"[Name]!" Hibiya-kun berteriak dengan keras, dan aku terbelak saat melihat mobil yang melaju dengan cepat.

Aku menutup mataku, menunggu benturan dari mobil itu, tapi hal itu tidak pernah datang. Sebaliknya, aku merasakan tarikan kuat seseorang dan aku langsung membuka mata untuk melihat Hibiya-kun yang terlihat takut.

"H-Hibiya-kun?"

"Aku khawatir..." Hibiya-kun berkata sambil menghela nafas dan memelukku dengan erat, membuat wajahku berubah merah. Hibiya-kun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihatku dengan serius.

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi!" Teriaknya panik. Setelah itu Hibiya-kun menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi dalam nada yang kecil sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Hibiya-kun?" Saat aku menanyakan ini, dia langsung berubah merah dan memalingkan kepalanya, membuatku tersenyum kecil. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku menyukai Hibiya-kun. Sisi pemalunya sangat manis, tapi dia juga orang yang baik dan peduli denganku.

"B-Bukan apa-apa! Lupakan saja!"

"Eeh? Ayo katakan!"

"Sudah kubilang lupakan!"

_...Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku terluka._


	7. Male! Kido Tsubomi

"[Name], apa kamu sudah bangun?" Aku mendengar suara Kido-kun dari balik pintu kamar.

"Kido-kun? Ya, aku sudah bangun." Aku menjawab, sebelum bersin lagi dan menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Sepertinya, kemarin bukan ide yang baik untuk bermain di tengah hujan bersama dengan Kano. Dan laki-laki itu tidak terkena demam—Yah, mungkin karna dia idiot.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, memperlihatkan Kido-kun yang memakai celemek sambil membawa mangkuk berwarna putih.

"Aku membuat bubur. Kamu bisa makan ini kan?" Dia bertanya sambil menaruh mangkuk itu di meja yang ada di sebelah kasurku.

"Aku bisa makan apa saja yang dibuat Kido-kun!" Aku menjawab dengan senang, membuat wajah Kido-kun berubah merah. Dia berjalan keluar, saat aku tiba-tiba memegang ujung jaketnya. Lap basah yang awalnya ada di keningku jatuh ke bawah.

"A-Ada apa, [Name]?" Kido-kun bertanya dengan gugup.

"Jangan.. achoo!" Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan perkataanku, aku bersin. Kido-kun langsung mengambil tisu dan memberikannya kepadaku, membuatku tersenyum kepadanya dan Kido-kun kembali berubah merah dan memalingkan kepalanya.

"Bantu aku makan!" Aku berkata dengan senang sambil menunjuk mangkuk yang berisi bubur itu.

"K-Kenapa?!" Tanya Kido-kun dengan wajah yang merah.

"Eeh? Aku sakit, Kido-kun. Bukankah itu alasan yang cukup~" Aku berkata sambil tersenyum dan terus menunjuk mangkuk bubur itu.

"Kamu terlihat sehat bagiku sekarang..." Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kido-kun, aku bersin lagi dan Kido-kun menghela nafas. Dia duduk di tepi kasurku, mengambil sesendok bubur dan mengarahkannya padaku. Saat aku tidak membuka mulutku, dia berwajah bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Mana kalimatnya~?" Aku bertanya sambil melihat Kido-kun.

"Aku pergi sekarang." Kido-kun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aah, baik! Tidak perlu katakan itu Kido-kun!" Aku berkata dengan panik. "Maaf!"

"Jangan meminta sesuatu yang tidak jelas, mengerti?" Kido-kun berkata sambil sesendok bubur dan mengarahkannya padaku, lagi.

"Baik..." Aku berkata sambil memakan bubur itu.

Setelah selesai, Kido-kun mengompresku dengan lap basah dan memberiku selimut. Aku tersenyum sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih' kepada Kido-kun, dan dia mengangguk dengan malu.

Saat Kido-kun kembali melihatku, aku sudah menutup mata, membuatnya menghela nafas sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Kamu benar-benar merepotkan kamu tau, [Name]? Tapi... aku tetap suka denganmu." Laki-laki berambut hijau itu bergumam dengan suara pelan. Dia lalu pergi keluar dan menutup pintu.

Yang tidak diketahuinya, dari tadi aku hanya menutup mataku dan tidak tidur. Dan tentu saja, aku mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kido-kun.

"Aku sudah tau itu, Kido-kun~"

_...Walaupun aku tidak mengatakannya, kamu selalu tau isi hatiku yang sebenarnya._


	8. Male! Kisaragi Momo

"Seperti biasanya, Kisaragi-kun telat lagi." Aku bergumam sambil menghela nafas. Kami sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di kafe di dekat taman—dua jam yang lalu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini, tapi Kisaragi-kun berkata kalau ini masalah yang benar-benar penting.

"Seharusnya dia mengabari atau mengirim pesan..."

"[Name]-chan!" Terdengar teriakan seseorang, dan aku berbalik untuk melihat Kisaragi-kun yang tersenyum senang.

"Kamu terlambat, Kisaragi-kun." Kataku singkat.

"M-Maaf, ada orang yang mengenaliku dan aku harus memberi banyak tanda tangan..." Kisaragi-kun berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat Kisaragi-kun.

"Ya, aku tidak kebera—"

"KYAA! KISARAGI-SAMA!" Kami berdua terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari kursi saat mendengar teriakan senang seseorang. Secara refleks, Kisaragi-kun memegang tanganku dan berlari keluar dari kafe.

"K-Kisaragi-kun, kita mau kemana?!" Tanyaku sambil berusaha menyesuaikan langkah dengan Kisaragi-kun.

"Ikuti saja aku, [Name]-chan!" Dia berkata sambil tersenyum.

Walaupun ragu, aku mengikuti Kisaragi-kun dan berlari di belakangnya. Mungkin karna masih waspada dengan fansnya, dia tidak sadar kalau tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat—tidak seperti aku keberatan atau lainnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari, Kisaragi-kun akhirnya berhenti. Aku melihat ke atas, langit yang awalnya biru cerah berubah menjadi orange kemerahan, tanda akan datangnya.

"Ooh, benar-benar cantik!" Kisaragi-kun berkata kagum. "Ah, tapi tentu saja tidak secantik kamu, [Name]-chan!"

"Jadi, apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'masalah yang benar-benar penting'?" Tanyaku, menghiraukan kalimat yang dikatakan Kisaragi-kun barusan. Dia terlihat kecewa, tapi langsung berubah menjadi panik saat aku bertanya tentang masalahnya.

"Tolong bantu aku belajar!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"E-Etto? [Name]-chan?"

"Kita janji untuk bertemu, dikejar fansmu, berlari sampai sini; semua karna aku harus membantu kamu belajar, Kisaragi-kun?" Aku bertanya sambil tersenyum manis—terlalu manis.

"A-Ahaha... Iya?" Dia berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku pulang sekarang." Jawabku singkat.

"A-Ah, [Name]-chan! Tunggu dulu!" Saat aku berbalik untuk pergi, Kisaragi-kun langsung memegang tanganku lagi.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya sambil menghela nafas. Awalnya Kisaragi-kun berwajah berpikir, lalu entah kenapa dia berubah merah.

"Aku..."

"Hm?"

"Aku masih ingin bersama [Name]-chan di kelas dan dimana-mana. Jadi kalau aku tidak naik kelas, aku tidak bisa bersama dengan [Name]-chan!" Setelah Kisaragi-kun mengatakan ini, kedua wajah kami berubah merah. Aku langsung berjalan pergi, tapi Kisaragi-kun kembali memegang tanganku dengan erat.

"[Name]-chan?"

"A-Apa yang kamu tunggu? Kita akan belajar bersama-sama kan?" Kataku dengan wajah yang masih sedikit merah, dan ini membuat Kisaragi-kun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Baik!"

_...Apapun yang kukatakan, aku masih ingin bersamamu, selalu._


	9. Male! Kozakura Mary

"Kozakura-kun, ini sudah terlalu lama!"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, [Name]-chan."

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil menutup mata dan memegang tangan Kozakura-kun. Sebelumnya, Kozakura-kun berkata kalau dia punya kejutan untukku dan menyuruhku untuk menutup mata—yang membuat kita sampai di situasi saat ini.

...Jujur saja, aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar.

"Kozakura-kun..."

"Ahaha, kamu benar-benar tidak sabaran, [Name]-chan. Tapi menurutku sikapmu itu benar-benar manis."

"A-Apa—?!" Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya, membuat wajahku berubah merah.

"Kita sampai, [Name]-chan!" kata Kozakura-kun dengan senang. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuka menutup matanya..."

Aku merasakan sentuhan tangan Kozakura-kun, membuat wajahku menjadi semakin merah. Walaupun dia sering bekerja bersama dengan Seto-kun, tangannya masih tetap halus dan—

"[Name]-chan?"

"Ah, maaf Kozakura-kun... Eh?"

Aku terbelak, melihat sekumpulan bunga dengan banyak warna di depanku. Kozakura-kun tersenyum senang, masih memegang tanganku yang melihat taman bunga itu dengan kagum.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan kejutan yang lebih bagus, tapi sayangnya, aku tidak punya banyak uang..."

"Bagaimana...?" tanyaku dengan tidak percaya. Selama ini, aku belum pernah melihat taman bunga di dekat markas. Memperkirakan waktu saat mataku ditutup, tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh dari markas, tapi...

"Beberapa minggu ini aku menanam berbagai bibit bunga disini. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan kejutan yang lebih bagus, [Name]-chan."

"I-Ini benar-benar indah, Kozakura-kun! Tapi... kenapa kamu memberiku kejutan?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"A-Ah... I-Itu..."

Kami berdua terdiam; aku menunggu jawaban dari Kozakura-kun yang mulai berubah merah.

"...ka."

"Eh?" Aku bertanya, tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"A-Aku suka denganmu, [Name]-chan!" Perkataan Kozakura-kun membuatku terbelak. K-Kozakura-kun... menyukaiku?

"I-Itu..."

"M-Mungkin kamu tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganku, dan a-aku juga yakin kalau masih banyak laki-laki lainnya yang lebih baik daripada aku—"

"Kozakura-kun!" Secara refleks, aku mengeraskan suaraku. Kozakura-kun terlihat terkejut, dan bahkan aku sendiri terkejut. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan jawabanku, dan aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku juga suka denganmu, Kozakura-kun. Jadi tolong, jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri."

"[Name]-chan..." Kozakura-kun berkata, mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Itu benar. Maaf, dan juga... terima kasih."

_...Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu._


	10. Male! Ene

"[Name]-chan!"

"Ah, Ene-kun! Lama tidak bertemu!" Aku berkata sambil tersenyum, melihat laki-laki cyber berambut biru yang tersenyum senang di dalam ponselku. Jarang-jarang Ene-kun ada disana, karna biasanya dia selalu mengganggu Shintaro-kun di ponsel laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Apa kamu perlu sesuatu dariku?"

"Ne, ne, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke luar bersama-sama!" Ene-kun berkata dengan bersemangat.

"Ke luar?" Tanyaku bingung. "Tapi kita sudah pergi ke luar bersama dengan yang lain kan? Dan itu baru saja dua hari yang lalu."

"Aku ingin pergi berdua bersama [Name]-chan!" Ene-kun berkata sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat wajahku berubah merah. Uh... Ene-kun selalu punya cara untuk membuatku semakin suka—Tidak, tidak! Apa yang kamu pikirkan, [Name]!?

"[Name]-chan? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Ene-kun bertanya dengan bingung.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, Ene-kun!" Aku berkata dengan panik, langsung memasang jaket kesayanganku sebelum keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan pergi sambil membawa Ene-kun di dalam ponsel. Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan, memegang ponselku dengan layarnya mengarah ke luar agar Ene-kun bisa melihat jalan.

"Ooh, pemandangan luar memang benar-benar indah!" Kata Ene-kun dengan senang. "Master jarang pergi ke luar dan memperlihatkan pemandangan seperti ini kepadaku, jadi ini pengalaman terbaikku selama ini!"

"Ah, Shintaro-kun lebih sering menghabiskan harinya di kamarnya, kudengar?" Aku bertanya kepada Ene-kun yang tersenyum lebar. Kido memberitahuku kalau ada julukan untuk orang seperti itu—Hm, apa ya? Aku lupa...

"Master hanya seorang NEET penakut yang tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain!" Ene-kun berkata dengan nada menggoda, membuat aku menepuk kedua tanganku.

"Itu benar! NEET!" Kataku dengan senang karena berhasil mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kido. Baru aku sadari setelah itu kalau suaraku terlalu besar, membuat orang di sekitar melihatku dengan bingung. Karena ini, wajahku kembali berubah merah karena malu dan segera berjalan pergi dengan cepat, ditemani dengan tawa dari Ene-kun.

"Ahaha! [Name]-chan, ada apa tadi!?" Ene-kun berkata sambil mengusap air matanya dengan lengan jaket birunya. "Kamu tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu... itu benar-benar luar biasa!"

"Mmph, Ene-kun!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan menaruh ponselku kembali ke kantong jaketku.

"Ah, bercanda [Name]-chan! Hanya bercanda! Jangan masukkan aku ke dalam sini!" Ene-kun berkata dengan panik. "Hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanyaku sambil melihat Ene-kun, masih dengan pipi yang menggembung. Aku memandang Ene-kun selama beberapa saat, sampai tiba-tiba dia memalingkan kepalanya, membuatku bingung.

"...han."

"Ene-kun?" Aku bisa melihat telinga Ene-kun memerah, dan laki-laki cyber itu langsung melihat ke arahku sambil tertawa gugup dan mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya.

"B-Bukan apa-apa! A-Aha, ahaha!"

_...Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang benar-benar manis setelah digoda._


	11. Male! Tateyama Ayano

"Tateyama-kun, sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum. Memegang bunga berwarna merah, aku menaruhnya di depan batu nisan yang sudah berdebu walaupun baru dikunjungi kemarin. "Sebenarnya aku ingin berkunjung kemarin, tapi saat melihat Kano-kun, aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu kalian berdua."

_"__Seharusnya kamu bergabung dengan kami saja, aku yakin Shuuya tidak akan keberatan!" _Aku membayangkan kalau Tateyama-kun akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu dan tersenyum lebar di depanku, membuatku hampir saja menangis kalau aku tidak menahannya.

"Shintaro-kun juga tidak mau berkunjung kesini, berkata kalau kamu melompat dari atap sekolah itu salahnya." Aku berkata sambil mengelus batu nisan Tateyama-kun, seakan batu nisan itu adalah rambut hitamnya yang lembut. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa kamu bunuh diri seperti itu? Aku... benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar berita itu keesokan harinya."

_"__Ahaha, maaf tentang itu, [Name]-chan."_

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Yah, lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan hal di masa lalu. Sekarang, adik-adikmu sudah besar. Entah bagaimana, kami semua bisa bertemu kembali dan berkumpul bersama di Mekakushi-dan. Bahkan Takane-san dan Haruka-kun ada disana—semuanya akan menjadi lengkap kalau kamu ada disini bersama kami, Tateyama-kun."

Aku menghabiskan waktu itu berbicara di depan batu nisan Tateyama-kun, berbicara tentang semua pengalaman yang kualami bersama Mekakushi-dan—bagaimana Kano-kun membuat Kido kesal setiap harinya, saat-saat dimana Ene mengganggu Shintaro-kun, Hibiya-kun dan Hiyori-chan yang adalah anggota baru Mekakushi-dan, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ah, sudah gelap..." Aku baru menyadari kalau matahari sudah tenggelam. Mengingat kalau aku mengatakan kepada Kido kalau aku akan pulang sebelum malam, aku berdiri dan melihat Tateyama-kun untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini. "Aku akan pergi sekarang, Tateyama-kun. Yang lainnya pasti sudah khawatir, dan aku tidak mau menghadapi Kido yang marah."

Aku tidak mendengar suara Tateyama-kun lagi, mungkin karena aku terlalu terburu-buru. Aku segera berjalan pergi dari sana, saat tiba-tiba angin yang berhembus dengan kencang membuatku berhenti.

"Hangat..." Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai mengalir ke pipiku. Aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh seseorang dari belakangku. Untuk sesaat—hanya untuk sesaat, aku berpikir saat aku berbalik, aku akan bisa melihat Tateyama-kun yang memelukku dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin." Aku bergumam sambil mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi suara tangisan, membuatku menutupi mataku dengan lengan jaket merah yang kupakai sebelum berlari dari tempat itu. "Tateyama-kun... aku benar-benar merindukanmu..."

Dan seharusnya aku berbalik untuk melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang melingkarkan syal merah di lehernya, tersenyum kecil ke arahku sebelum melihat tangannya yang hampir transparan.

"Semoga kamu bahagia bersama mereka semua, [Name]-chan."

_...Karena aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia._


End file.
